Who We Are
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: when Morrigan goes back to NY to receive her belongings and return to Mystic Fall, Virginia, she doesn't realize that while she was away that life back home was beginning to change with the arrival of two people-Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Summary Inside.
1. Summary

Who We Are

Harry Potter AU + The Vampire Diaries Crossover

AN: recently been watching Vampire Diaries and decided to write a story about it but decided to make it into a crossover since there isn't any good HP/TVD crossovers.

This is a spin off from my other story "Who Am I Living For?"

Pairings are undecided at the moment but if you want Morrigan to be paired off with someone let me know!

**Main Character**

Morrigan Gilbert (former Potter)

**Basic Facts**

Daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter nee' Evans

Born in July 31st of 1985

Parents abandoned her at the Dursley's in 1989.(age 4)

Been living with the Dursley's before a couple overheard shouting and screaming, from the Dursley's home, called the police. When they arrived they found Morrigan beaten, tortured and bleeding almost to the point of death. Morrigan was rushed to the hospital with the couple that found her in 1996.(age 11)

Morrigan survived that incident and recovered but now has severed scarring from the severe abuse she has suffered from the Dursley's. The couple that called the police were the Gilbert's. When the Gilbert's meet Morrigan in the hospital they immediately became attached to the young girl. After a few weeks of being in the hospital the Gilbert's, Miranda and Grayson, always visited Morrigan finally decided to adopt Morrigan as their oldest daughter. Elena, Morrigan's 4 year old baby sister, took to Morrigan very quickly and began to look up to her as a role model despite the recent incident that she was involved in.

in 2006, Morrigan (Age 21)is in her last year of college in NY getting her degree in art and music when she meets her mentor, Balthazar Blake, and learns that she is a sorcerer. For the next few months Morrigan learns about her powers and her destiny. With Balthazar's help, she was able to defeat Morgana and save the world.

In 2009, (age 24) Morrigan receives a phone call from her aunt, giving her the tragic news that her parents are dead and that her little sister was the only one that survived the accident. Morrigan drops everything that she was doing in NY and returns home to Mystic Falls, Virginia to help out her family.

Several hard months later, Morrigan and her Aunt Jenna are raising her 17 year old sister, Elena, and 15 year old brother, Jeremy. Morrigan after helping her family cope with the lost, returns to NY to retrieve her things and permanently move back to Mystic Falls.

**Appearance**

Morrigan has pitch black hair that is wavy and waist length. Morrigan usually keeps her hair down but when she's working she keeps in up in a messy bun. Her eyes are the one thing that pops out on her face, the emerald green color seems to glow when Morrigan experiences extreme emotions or that something has caused her stress or when she uses her powers.

Morrigan is taller then the average women, receiving her height from her biological father, 6'1.

Due to her time with the Dursley's, she has severe scarring on her back, shoulders and arms.

Morrigan has a scar that starts from her above her left eye and down towards her mouth. The scar is faded but clearly visible and in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Morrigan has several tattoos on her body that hold special meaning to her that only a selected few know what they mean.

**Summary**

It's only been a few months since her adopted parents have died and Morrigan's life was finally beginning come back together since the incident. However, when Morrigan goes back to NY to receive her belongings and return to Mystic Fall, Virginia, she doesn't realize that while she was away that life back home was beginning to change with the arrival of two people – Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Once Morrigan returns home, she realizes that she has missed a lot from only being gone a few days and meets Stefan Salvatore and his older brother, Damon. Upon meeting the two brothers, Morrigan realizes that there appears more to the two and tries to figure out what they are. However, when Morrigan discovers what they are she is once again thrust into the supernatural world but along the way discovers more about herself then she ever realizes.


	2. Chapter 1: Friday Night Bites Preview

Hi Everyone! I am extremely sorry about you all waiting but I promise you that I will be posting some new stuff over the weekend and hopefully next week also! But until then here is a little preview of what my next chapter will be like for this story!

Enjoy! And once again I am really sorry! My classes have been taking up my time!

* * *

**PREVIEW**

Who We Are

Harry Potter AU + The Vampire Diaries Crossover

Chapter 1: Friday Night Bites

It was the middle of the night and everything in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia was quiet. The moon was out, the crickets could be heard echoing through the streets and all was peaceful as everyone is asleep in their homes. However, the sound of an engine begins to be heard echoing through the small town and in the distance a pair of headlights can be seen shining brightly in the night. As the car slowly moves through the town heading towards the suburban area, the car appears to be towing a trailer behind it and by the sound of things moving in the trailer there appears to be a lot of belongings inside.

As the car drives through the town and into the suburban area it makes a few turns before pulling into a drive way of what appears to be a two story home. The engine of the car soon comes to a stop and the car door opens. When the door swung to an open the driver moves to come out to reveal themselves to be a women in her early twenties with long wavy black hair and startling emerald green eyes that almost appear to be glowing in the dark. This young women was none other then Morrigan Gilbert, the eldest child of the late Miranda and Grayson Gilbert.


End file.
